He Wants All
by Unsugar
Summary: He always believes he can have that all he wants. PhanxAl, Phantomcentric Prompt: Greed from 7sinsvirtues


**Title:** He Wants All  
**Author:** Faker of Innocence aka goldenneko  
**Theme: **Theme A – 5. Greed  
**Fandom: **Marchen Awakens Romance  
**Pairing: **Phantom x Alviss  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Genre(s):** Angst  
**Warning(s):** Selfish Phantom. Spoilers: Just before the appearance of Ghost Chest in the anime.  
**Word Count: ** 922 words  
**Disclaimer:** I have checked my account bank; still do not have enough money to own Alviss, Phantom or Marchen Awakens Romance. And never will.  
**Summary:** He always believes he can have that all he wants. [PhanxAl, Phantom-centric

o-o-o-o-o-o

When he was younger and _alive_, he did not have a lot. The love he received from his parents and the pride of the resident of the mysterious Kaldea were the only things he had. But he was happy, especially when he had something as interesting as the Orb to play and communicate with.

Then, he lost all of them after meeting the Orb. His parents committed suicide, and the pride he once had was replaced by hatred. The love he had for his parents was taken over by hatred for them being so weak and unable to kill him. The pride he had for Kaldea had gone; the only thing left was the need to destroy it.

After that, he met the Queen and became the no. 1 of the Chess no Koma. There, he got all he wanted. He got the power; he knew he had it for a long time, ever since he was a child. There were people who looked up at him, him being the strongest Knight of the group. People were also scared of him, scared of what he and his comrades could do to destroy their hometown. He even got people to be obsessed with him, people who were willing to even die for him; people like Candice and Rolan. And the best of all, he got immortality. He despised human, so being an immortal, a _zombie_, was the only way he knew how to get rid of his human being.

Of course, he lost a few things along the way as well. He lost his feelings as a human; but he never cared about it. He also lost his lover, who disagreed about him being an immortal, but he did not mind; he still had Peta whom he knew would remain as his best friend as long as he lived. Besides, why must he dwell on it when he had the beautiful Queen Dianna to trust him?

Being on the top of everything and owning everything for as long as he could ever remember, he had forgotten how it felt to not getting anything he wanted. He was like a child in that sense: for everything that he wanted, he must have them.

He wanted challenge; thus the creation of Chess no Koma and the destruction of MÄR Heaven. Still, it was not enough for him. Thus, the War Game was existed. He found the person, the one who were able to make him felt challenged; someone by the name of Danna. But, even that was not satisfying enough for him. He needed something else, something that would be proven to be a challenge even to him as an immortal. A challenge that could accompany him to eternity.

He finally found that eternal challenge after looking into the eyes of a 10-years-old boy.

The boy was interesting enough for him. He was young, way younger than any of his Cross Guard comrades, too young to become a warrior. Still, he was braver that any of them. Those pair of sparkling, blue eyes said it all. The courage, the hatred, the _challenge_ were all in that one gaze; one angry gaze. On that one moment, he decided that he needed that challenge to be stored – forever. Even it meant that he had to perform the Zombie Tattoo on that boy.

And that was six years ago. He lost, but he did not mind a bit. Of course, he _died_ in that last Battle. But Danna had also died, and his was real, unlike him, which was more like a long slumber for him. He knew he was still strong; his strength would once again terrorize MÄR Heaven. And of course, by the time he woke up again, that boy would still be there, fighting against him.

More challenge for him to take to eternal life.

As he had predicted, that boy was there to fight against him, in the second War Game. Well, he could no longer call him a boy, since it had been six years since the last time they met and the small, innocent boy had grown up into a fully matured, 16-years-old warrior. The new warrior, Danna's son, was interesting, more so than his father, and it was interesting to see how the young boy was able to produce smile out of _his_ young warrior. It was insanely funny how the young outsider assured the blunette that he would help him get rid of the Zombie tattoo.

He was confident that none of the members of the MÄR team could do that, because they were weaker than him, and the young Cross-Guard-turned-MÄR warrior was _his_, and no one else's.

How wrong he was.

He was so used to have everything, used with the idea that his opponents were weaker than him, that he was in deep shock and daze by the end of the second War Game. The Chess no Koma had lost, and for him, he had lost everything. He lost the chance to destroy MÄR Heaven, his comrades, his best friend Peta and the Queen's trust. But he still had one thing left; one chance for him to gain the one thing he had wanted for the last six years.

_'I _will _have Alviss,'_ Phantom thought, as he sat in his throne; Candice and Rolan stood beside him, waiting for the good news that he was sure the Ghost Chess would bring to him.

He continued to wait, waiting for the news that Alviss was finally his, for eternity.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Err… no comment, except I think I make Phantom being _very_ selfish in this fic. Well, the prompt _is_ greed, anyway.

Read and review, please.

F.o.I aka Goldenneko


End file.
